Sogfic Traicioneros Sentimientos SuigKariSasuNaru
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Su cuento de amor termino cuando él acepto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Renuncia al Uchiha para devolverle el favor al Uzumaki, quien en su tiempo se hiso a un lado porque el azabache era feliz con ienza en KarinSasu y termina SuigKarin-SasuNaru.


_**Titulo: **__**"Traicioneros sentimientos"**_

**Autor: **Reyka Nara/Reyka Akira S Nara

**Género:** UA. Romance-Frienship

**Clasificación:** "M"

**Resumen:** _Te ame y sé que de alguna forma también me amaste en cada uno de los momentos que compartimos como pareja y que terminaron cuando descubriste o más bien, te atreviste a aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos por tu amigo de la infancia. _

**Personajes principales:**___**Suigetsu**__**-**__**Karin**__**-Sasuke-**__**Naruto**___

**Parejas principales: **comienza en KarinSasu y terminan en SasuNaru-SuigKarin.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon y posible Ooc.

**Aclaraciones:**

—

_Recuerdos_

—

— (Cambio de escena)

-*Rinku: Lazos (liderada por Sasuke)

-*Hansha: Reflejo (liderada por Neji)

-Rinku y Hansha: son los nombres de las bandas de música

**Tipo:** Song-fic

**Canción:** Hoy te dejo en libertad

**Cantante:** Ha-Ash

_**Titulo: **__**"Traicioneros sentimientos"**_

Los rayos del sol colándose por las cortinas de la ventana le anuncian a la bella joven de cabellera roja desperdiga por la superficie blanda que ya era hora de abandonar la calidez de la cama, levantarse del lecho que esa noche compartió con su pareja, noviazgo que comenzó desde el diecinueve de septiembre, casi cuatro años atrás.

Las diferentes y a la vez tan similares polaridades del moreno y ella, ocasiona en algunos momentos pequeñas riñas que terminan resueltas y olvidadas entre aquellas alborotadas sabanas que son único intimo testigo del amor que se profesaron.

Las gentiles sonrisas con las que le daba los buenos días a aquel apuesto joven de singular peinado de hebras negras, con el pasar del último año día a día se iban perdiendo en los recuerdos de aquellos felices años.

**Siento que me desconoces,**

**Siento que tocarme ahora**

**Te da igual, Te da igual**

—_¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo, Sasuke? —_piensa la pelirroja sin apartar sus rubí del azabache con quien comparte tan exquisito y al mismo tiempo, agrió desayuno.

Frente a ella, taciturno el Uchiha consume con parsimonia bocado a bocado los trozos de rollitos de pescado y verduras al vapor. Su mirada perdida en una de las fotografías que adornan una de las paredes de la estancia de su suite. Un singular grupo de amigos están plasmados ahí. Esa foto era de cuando los integrantes de "*Hansha" formado por Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Neji y "*Rinku" formado por Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto y él habían unido sus bandas en un concierto benéfico.

Un silencioso y "pesado" suspiro se escabulle de los labios del moreno que en ese instante deja el cubierto sobre su plato. Se levanta silencioso, se adentra al baño realizando el aseo correspondiente en su persona antes de salir rumbo a la disquera, se acerca a la pelirroja quien en todo momento sólo le mira.

—Hoy tengo trabajo con nuestro representante. A la hora de comer Juugo y yo tenemos una cita con unos promotores y no podre comer contigo, Karin —. Seguido se inclina depositando un fugas beso en los labios de la tecladista quien le recibe gustosa, pero percatándose y confirmando más sus sospechas de meses atrás; "el evidente cambio del moreno…"

Otro día más a la enorme lista de ausencia de su pareja se le sumaba, la habitación como varias veces anteriores estará vacía. A la pelirroja no le gusta estar ahí sola, por lo que después de la partida del azabache la chica se arregla y deambula por las tiendas de ropa con su fiel disfraz para pasar desapercibida por sus fanáticos.

El compartir fugaces momentos con sus "amigas" quienes algunas son modelos y chef cotizadas, otras médicos de gran prestigio tanto en su país como en el extranjero. Reunirse con ellas en ocasiones le relaja momentáneamente y divierten cuando estas le cuentan sus travesías en algunas citas con sus respectivas parejas. Pero el tema "Sasuke-Karin" era casi tabú "hablarlo-tocarlo" durante ese último año, por lo que las chicas no la presionaban al menos que ella quisiera decir algo al respecto pues todas ahí, habían aprendido a conocer el carácter voluble de la joven.

**Cada vez hay más temores**

**Crece como hiedra al aire**

**Seguridad**

—

El frio esta a un mes más de llegar a su fin. Uno de los meses más esperado por muchos ya este algo avanzado mientras que en un Restauran-Bar un grupo de amigos hace planes para el siguiente día "especial para los grupos de amigos y parejas de enamorados".

—Antes de verse con sus amores, los espero a las tres de la tarde en mi suite para celebrar nuestra amistad, como lo harán ellas —sugiere Naruto, siendo apoyado por los demás.

—¡Demonios, no sé que voy a hacer para Hinata! —dice exasperado el Inuzuka mientras con sus manos palmea sus mejillas.

—Yo ya tengo planeado todo, gracias a este magnifico manual —responde Sai el guitarrista de "Hansha" al instante en que les muestra un libro "Especial, guía de San Valentín"— Ino sin duda estará feliz con su regalo, ¿si quieren, se la puedo prestar para que no tengan problemas? —dice burlón mientras bambolea el libro en su mano derecha.

Un suspiro de fastidio sale de labios del Nara al imaginar la que se le armaría si no logra hacer que su problemática rubia quedara satisfecha. Ante su reacción los demás sonrieron pues como cada año era quien más liado se la tenía.

—Creo que lo necesitaran más ustedes que yo —dice Sai con esa maldita sonrisa burlesca plasmada en su rostro señalando a Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke y Gaara quienes sintieron duro y tupido la pedrada dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación dándole la razón al pálido guitarrista.

Naruto toma la guía y comienza a ojearla disimuladamente entre los más serios del grupo quienes como que no quiere la cosa, posan sus ojos en las coloridas páginas leyendo así las cursilerías y porque no decirlo, algunos buenos consejos para realizar una buena velada o grato momento.

—¿Qué le regalaras a Matsuri, Lee? —pregunta curioso Kiba el tecladista mirándolo con picardía.

—Le compre un oso blanco del tamaño de una persona que demuestra la pureza de mi amada —responde entusiasta el experto baterista— ¿Y ustedes chicos, que le regalaran a las amadas flores de su jardín?

Una enorme gota resbala por la cien de los aludidos pues el joven se caracteriza por sacar "cada cursilería"...

—Yo, le compre un collar de perlas que llevaba bastante tiempo deseando Sakura.

—Wow, Sakura te amara mucho más Gaara —le palmea la espalda el Uzumaki logrando con su comentario que un imperceptible rubor adorne las mejillas del abochornado bajista.

—Yo tengo planeado llevar a Temari a cenar en un exclusivo restaurante que acaban de inaugurar hace unos días —responde Nara el guitarrista, bosteza cubriéndose con una mano la boca en espera de que los demás rebelen también sus planes.

—Le compre… un kimono y listones de seda fina a Tenten —dice casi en susurros el vocalista, Neji, siendo apenas escuchado por sus amigos.

—Yo, llevare a Hanna a dar un paseo al lugar que ella elija —dice Shino, representante de "Hansha" siendo fulminado por la mirada de un hermano menor sobre protector.

—Llevare a Sari al concierto de SOAD —fue el turno del representante de Rinku, Juugo, mientras juguetea con una figura de origami.

—¿Y ustedes, qué aran? —les interroga el Inuzuka ante el silencio de los integrantes masculinos de "Rinku".

—Yo no tengo pareja así que veré si me ligo a unas mamis sexis en el nuevo antro —aclara el guitarrista para seguido beber de su copa— ¿Te apuntas? —interroga al rubio que se ve algo distraído.

—Yo, no tengo planes así que… —balbucea el baterista mirando de soslayo al azabache— claro que cuent…

—El dobe ira conmigo a un sitio antes de la reunión… —interrumpe el Uchiha— …luego hacen lo que les venga en gana —finaliza un poco fastidiado, sin querer aceptar el por qué.

**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar**

**Lo que un día en el alma nos unía**

**Ya no está, Aunque estas**

**Es momento de afrontar la realidad…**

Al siguiente día, tal y como lo había decretado el Uchiha, con ayuda del hiperactivo rubio el moreno escoge el regalo para su pareja, comprando para ella un lindo brazalete de plata con el dije de un hermoso rubí con forma de luna creciente. Aparte el azabache ve otro dije pero este era de plata, siendo el símbolo de la banda "Dos manos estrechadas y rodeadas por un lazo" pero este viene en una pulsera. También lo compra y pidió que los envuelvan por separado.

Mientras el rubio deambula entretenido mirando las vitrinas, compra varias pulseras, una para cada uno de sus preciados amigos. Una cadena de plata de la que cuelga un dije con forma de sol para el más especial de todos.

Después de su fructífera compra, se encaminan a la suite del rubio en el que se llevara a cabo la reunión solo falta media hora para la hora pactada.

Con ayuda del moreno terminaron de arreglar los detalles que la mucama del rubio había pasado por alto. Sacaron las botanas del frigorífico y dejaron en la mesa de centro junto a las botellas de sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas, a los pocos minutos los miembros de Rinku y Hansha se encuentran ya reunidos.

Después de unas horas de estar bebiendo, conversando algunas cosas sin sentido y algunos recuerdos de su vida de colegiales antes de que la fama los atrapara. Ya entrados de copas cantaron a capela sus más grandes éxitos y los sentimientos más escondidos de algunos salieron a relucir.

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo**

**Y esa es la verdad**

—Te envido Sa-Sasuke —dice de pronto su guitarrista llamando la atención de sus amigos— ti-tienes a tu lado y sobre to-todo —arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol en sus organismo— el a-amor de la mujer que yo si-siempre he amado —. Los orbes de los más serios se agrandan momentáneamente pues a comparación de los revoltosos son aún consciente de lo que sucede— más no te gu-guardo rencor po-porque… todo este tiempo la has hecho fe-feliz y yo he sido fe-feliz por eso.

El reloj en la sala marca las siete treinta de la tarde y los jóvenes han arrasado con las bebidas, el rubio saco de la cajonera del mueble de entrada una bolsa, buscando con eso dejar en el "olvido" la inesperada confesión de su amigo Suigetsu.

**Tu presencia aquí me está matando**

**De sentirte a la mitad**

—Bueno chicos, deambulando por una tienda me tope con esto que quiero darles por agradecimiento de soportar a alguien como yo —dice torpemente el rubio mientras pone en la mesa unas pequeñas cajitas con moños de los que cuelgan unas pequeñas etiquetas con el nombre de a quien corresponden. Cada uno toma su obsequio entre sus manos y lo abre rebelando en su interior las pulseras, menos el Uchiha que lo guarda en su bolsillo.

—

**Me cansado de intentar y no lograr**

**Que te vuelva a enamorar**

**Sé que no me quieres lastimar**

**Pero tengo que soltarte**

**Hoy te dejo en libertad**

El momento esperado por las chicas a llegado y ella no sabe que esperar de ese día, el reloj marca ya casi las diez de la noche y el moreno aun no aparece…

—Puede que a él se le haya olvidado —musita con tristeza la pelirroja quien se encuentra en la mesa en espera del moreno. Luego de unos minutos decide levantar las cosas e ir a descansar cuando escucha como es quitado con la llave el seguro de la puerta.

—Disculpa el retraso —susurra el moreno en el oído de la tecladista al instante en que la estrecha entre sus brazos— estaba con Naruto y los chicos —masculla al instante en que le da un ramo de rosas.

—Descuida, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí —le besa en los labios— prepare una cena, ¿tienes hambre? —indaga con la tristeza consumiéndola por dentro.

**No te odio no hay rencores**

**Simplemente el corazón ya no esta**

**Tú corazón ya no esta**

—Los chicos y yo cenamos en casa de Naruto. Disculpa.

—_Otra vez Naruto, siempre es Naruto… —_piensa la pelirroja después de oír la negativa del moreno.— entonces ¿Qué hacemos para celebrar San Valentín, Sasuke?

—Si quieres, vamos a ver una película —propone el masculino.

**Se han perdido los colores**

**Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar**

¡Valla celebración! Pero en fin con tal de compartir un rato agradable con el moreno accede como muchas otras ocasiones en ese último año. La velada pasa tranquila, es ella quien busca el contacto del azabache, sentir la tibieza de su abrazo envolverle y él en todo momento trata de complacerla a su manera…

—

La mañana pinta triste, la caída de los copos de nieve se ha vuelto más abundante. El toque en la puerta 322 del exclusivo edificio de apartamentos, despierta a su inquilino quien al abrir y ver a la fémina le cede el paso al cálido interior de la Suite.

—¿Me regalas una taza de chocolate? —dice a penas audible su compañera de banda, su semblante se aprecia melancólico, cosa que extraña al Hozuki quien en silencio va en busca del pedido de su improvisada invitada.

—Toma, espero que no este muy caliente —se sienta al lado derecho de la joven. Recordando un poco de cómo esas inesperadas visitas se han vuelto algo frecuente…

—

_Desde hacia unos meses atrás lo buscaba, los primeros días lo pasaron en completo silencio, no había peleas, ni risas. Ella miraba sin mirar a ninguna parte en especial. Al cabo de unos días, una mañana el guitarrista se sentó a lado de ella con su brazo en el respaldo del sillón mientras escuchaban uno de sus sencillos de mayor éxito en el mercado. Karin se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del Hozuki quien se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, ya se había acostumbrado en cierta forma a la silenciosa cercanía de la tecladista y que no riñeran por simples tonterías como antes acostumbraban no le parecía tan malo. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió al joven fue sentir el líquido salino en su pierna al colarse por unas aberturas que tenían sus jeans, no podía ver el rostro de la pelirroja pero no era necesario se adivino para deducir que ella estaba llorando. _

_Sin palabras ni burla en sus acciones trato de brindarle un poco de consuelo, cosa que no sabía él mismo que fuera capas de hacer. Pasó su mano sobre la larga melena de su compañera en una reconfortante caricia. En esa ocasión la tarde les había sorprendido en esa misma posición, la tecladista se había quedado dormida luego de un largo rato de estar llorando y él de estarle acariciando la suave melena. _

_El sonido de un golpe en la suite vecina despertó a ambos, la chica busco con su mirada el reloj "ocho treinta de la noche" ella se levanto, él la siguió solamente con su mirada hasta la puerta de salida, abrió pero antes de cerrar ella giro su rostro para verle…_

—_Gracias, idiota —dijo bajo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, dejando estupefacto al chico quien reacciono hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y él solamente pudo sonreír "satisfecho"._

_Después de eso, poco a poco la joven se fue abriendo un poco más al guitarrista quien comprensivo le escuchaba y porque no decirlo, en ocasiones le aconsejaba, un estrecho y desinteresado lazo sincero se había forjado entre ellos._

—

**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar**

**Lo que un día**

**En el alma nos unía**

**Ya no estas, Aunque estas**

**Es momento de afrontar la realidad**

—Suigetsu, he tomado una decisión —, escucha a la joven sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— y necesitare que me ayudes —pide en voz baja mientras que entre sus manos juguetea con la taza de chocolate.

—Tú dirás, sabes que cuentas conmigo —responde el joven mirándola insistentemente.

—Mañana Sasuke y yo cumpliremos cuatro años de ser pareja. Le preparare una cena para celebrar pero, será la última, será nuestra despedida.

—¿Despedida, de qué diablos estas hablando? —interroga sin creer lo que escucha.

—Sí, dejare libre a Sasuke y me tomare unas vacaciones.

—¿A dónde iras?

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo**

**Esa es la verdad**

**Tu presencia aquí me esta matando**

**De sentirte a la mitad**

—Aún no lo decido, pero necesito irme ya… — La voz se le quiebra un poco—. Ya no soporto sentirme así, sufrir y ver que ellos también sufren porque no quieren dañarme. Eres el único que sabe de lo mucho que esto me afecta, por… favor Suig no me falles ahora…

El guitarrista ante las palabras de la chica la estrecho en un abrazo tratando de brindarle un poco de solidaridad, le duele verla así por lo que no objeta nada para hacerla cambiar su decisión. Por esta ocasión él se portaría egoísta ya que tal vez a partir de este momento él tendría una posibilidad con la testaruda pelirroja que desde su época de colegiales le roba el alma…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

—Necesito que lleves temprano a Naruto a mi suite, pasado mañana.

—Está bien. Sólo que, deberás incluir en tu tour a otro vacacionista —una sonrisa de medio lado se plasma en el rostro del chico al ver el asombro en el rostro de la joven ante su propuesta.

—Gracias, me encargare de que sean dos boletos en primera clase.

Después de eso la pelirroja se marcha, al llegar a su suite manda a la mucama a comprar las cosas que ocupara para la celebración del siguiente día.

—

**Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr**

**Que te vuelva a enamorar**

**Se que no me quieres lastimar**

**Pero tengo que soltarte**

El Uchiha ha quedado esa tarde con el Uzumaki después del ensayo en ir a una joyería para que "le ayude" a escoger un obsequio para Karin quién mientras en casa prepara la cena y se viste de gala en espera del moreno, quien alrededor de las nueve de la noche, llega.

Una hermosa mesa con servicio para dos personas encuentra el Uchiha al entrar con su propia llave a la suite de la pelirroja.

Un par de velas rojas brindan luz al comedor donde el banquete esta servido y una botella de exquisito vino servido por ella al verle acercarse. Karin no pierde detalle de los masculinos movimientos del azabache que desde siempre le han hipnotizado.

—Te vez preciosa —susurra el Uchiha que la recorre con mirada predadora. Un lindo rubor se tinta en las mejillas de la aludida.

—Gracias, tu también te ves apuesto como siempre —devuelve el cumplido la pelirroja perdiéndose en el ónix de la mirada de su "novio".

De entrada tienen sopa de mariscos, unos ricos camarones y pulpo a la cantonesa como plato fuerte, de postre fresas bañadas de chocolate amargo que disfrutan al máximo ya que la fémina no pierde el tiempo para seducir al moreno mientras introduce a su boca carmín la fresa, siendo observada fijamente por el masculino en el que una sonrisa seductora se curva en su boca.

Al terminar la fruta Karin se levanta a poner música, volviendo enseguida por el masculino al que hala de la mano guiándolo a un espacio vacio de la sala. Entrelaza sus manos al cuello del moreno quien la toma de la cintura realizando por unos minutos un sensual vaivén de pasos al ritmo de la empalagosa melodía.

—Sasuke ¿podrías cumplirme un pequeño capricho esta noche? —le susurra melosa cerca del oído.

—¿Cuál es tu capricho? —susurra a su oído con voz ronca el masculino, provocando que los bellitos de la piel se le ericen.

—Por esta noche quiero que te olvides de todos, te concentres en nosotros dos —lo aferra más a su menudo cuerpo mientras le habla al oído— Quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que antes me amaste haciéndome el amor como nuestra primera vez. —levanta su rostro apresando los labios del aludido en un demandante beso.

Las palabras de la muchacha lo hacen sentir culpable y al mismo tiempo estremecen al masculino que estrecha más la fina cintura de Karin. La besa de tal manera que ella prácticamente tiembla entre sus brazos, la falta de aire ocasiona que terminen con tan magnifico momento. El azabache busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón con su mano derecha un pequeño estuche de joyería, lo abre mostrándole una hermosa cadena de plata pura con el dije de una luna creciente tallada en rubí, la joven lo envuelve en caricias y besos mientras él le pone el collar. A paso lento y sin romper con las muestras de cariño de la pelirroja, Sasuke atrajo más a la joven levantándola un poco prisionera de sus brazos la llevo hasta la habitación.

**Me hace mas daño seguir contigo**

**Y ver que aun con mi calor**

**Tus sigas sintiendo frio**

_~Lemon~_

La habitación se encuentra casi en penumbras, siendo tenuemente iluminada por un par de velas aromáticas previamente puestas por la joven una hora atrás. Entre besos y caricias la pareja cae sobre la cama. El Uchiha delinea con sus manos el contorno del cuerpo de la pelirroja que a cada movimiento lo mira buscando con eso dejar grabado en su memoria ese momento.

Las manos del Uchiha la recorren con maestría primero sobre el vestido que se le ajusta al cuerpo como una segunda piel mientras ella recorre deleitándose con sus manos al tacto del torso y espalda del moreno.

Envueltos por la pasión la joven comienza ha abrir la camisa de botones que Sasuke porta esta noche, él mete su mano debajo del vestido de streple acariciando la torneada pierna derecha de la pelirroja, poco a poco va levantando cada vez más la tela carmín que cubre la figura de la tecladista.

Pronto la camisa del azabache y el vestido de la fémina terminan en alguna parte del alfombrado suelo. Cortos besos son depositados por parte del masculino sobre la tersa piel de la joven bajo él. El momento a cada roce se intensifica cada vez más, las manos de la joven a ciegas buscan desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón que en esos momentos comienza a detestar.

Sasuke le besa el contorno del cuello y desciende lentamente mientras con sus manos se deshace de la última prenda que cubre a la joven, con sutileza retira las molestas braguitas que ocultan de sus orbes ónix la intimidad de la fémina.

La pasión es palpable en ese momento, una vez al fin sin ninguna prenda que obstruya su visión enroscan sus cuerpos buscando con cada rose sentirse y unirse cada vez más. Los besos son cada vez más largos, más íntimos ya que buscan recorrer con sus lenguas cada recoveco de la boca del contrario hasta extasiarse del sabor natural que cada uno desprende. Ese sabor a yerbabuena que desprende la boca del Uchiha que busca el sabor a duraznos con el que la fémina muchas veces lo deleita, las manos de ambos no dejan de palpar el cuerpo que tienen entre sus brazos.

A cada tacto de la mano masculina con su blanca piel la fémina se estremece como la primera vez. Sasuke baja su mano derecha lentamente hasta la entre pierna de la joven, acariciando, palpando lentamente y con maestría cada pliegue de su intimidad comenzando a exhalar pequeños gemidos que son como música para oídos del Uchiha.

Lentamente el masculino va bajando y dejando húmedos besos por donde pasa, deteniéndose en los proporcionados senos de la pelirroja quien al sentir la lengua de Sasuke dando lamidas a su areola intercalada con pequeños mordiscos, siente pequeños y exquisitos espasmos invadiéndola desde su interior. El Uchiha prosigue su recorrido deteniéndose al tener la intimidad de la joven frente a su rostro.

La espalda de la fémina se arquea al sentir la tibia lengua de Sasuke humedeciendo su intimidad, aferra sus manos a las sabanas mientras que su rostro es un completo reflejo del desbordante placer que experimenta. El Uchiha al darse cuenta que la cavidad de su "mujer" esta lista, lentamente se posiciona entre las piernas de la tecladista. Con ternura y buscando hacerle experimentar el mayor placer posible, el hinchado miembro se va perdiendo de su vista al entrar en la estrecha y palpitante intimidad. Siente tan exquisita aquella opresión que las paredes vaginales de la chica le proporcionan a su miembro que comienza un rítmico vaivén entre sus cuerpos. Ella se aferra a las sabanas, él toma fuertemente las caderas de la pelirroja para imponerle el desenfrenado ritmo, los gemidos de ambos no se hacen esperar.

La pasión que los envuelve los lleva a los extremos de la cordura humana. Los latidos de sus corazones son desenfrenados, sus miradas dilatadas y los exquisitos espasmos que ambos experimentan les hacen saber que están llegando a su límite.

—Sas-sasuke —el placer que experimenta a penas y le permite articular palabra— te quiero…

Las palabras de la tecladista taladraron el cerebro del vocalista, quien le mira "enternecido". Acelera más el ritmo, el pedido de su "amante" vuelve a su pensamiento "Quiero que me hagas el amor como la primera vez". Una sonrisa tierna se dibuja en su rostro…

—Y yo a ti, Karin… —Responde. Le ha contestado sinceramente pues a pesar de lo que actualmente siente, tiene muy en claro que no todo entre ellos ha cambiado. Unas cuantas arremetidas más y llegan al clímax juntos como si fueran uno mismo. Aquel derroche de pasión culmino entre las sabanas de la cama de su habitación, en una magnifica entrega de ella, por amor.

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo**

**Esa es la verdad**

**Tu presencia aquí me esta matando**

**De Sentirte a la mitad**

Él se dejo caer a un costado de ella, ante la mirada de la fémina y poco a poco se dejo envolver por el sueño. Ella se dedico a mirarle dormir, en algunos momentos las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos rubí, ahogando dolorosos suspiros hasta que llego la mañana.

El celular de la pelirroja comenzó a vibrar, se levanto con cuidado, se vistió silenciosamente y abandono la habitación. En el pasillo se encontraban ya sus dos amigos.

**Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr**

**Que te vuelva a enamorar**

—¿Qué ocurre, el teme esta bien? —pregunta el rubio al ver el semblante triste de la tecladista, el guitarrista se mantiene en silencio recargado con los brazos cruzados en una de las paredes del pasillo en espera de la joven.

—Me rindo —masculla, descolocando por completo al rubio— ya no puedo luchar contra lo que Sasuke siente por ti.

—¿Qué dices, Karin? —el asombro en el rostro del Uzumaki era descomunal.

—A partir de hoy, depende de ti que él sea feliz —sus miradas se cruzaron, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos ante la revolución de sentimientos que se agolpan en los corazones de ambos— Naruto, prométeme que no será en vano esto que hago…

El rubio por un momento no supo qué hacer, qué decirle. Se sentía una "basura" por no ser capaz de rechazar el sacrificio de su amiga, repentinamente acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y la estrecho en un gratificante abrazo. Naruto se sentía feliz de que al fin podría amar libremente al Uchiha y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable de que para eso, su amiga tiene que "sacrificarse".

—Lo prometo —le susurra en el oído. Al escucharle la pelirroja lo abrazo fuertemente, y antes de romper el contacto también le susurra algunas palabras al oído para luego alejarse.

—Sasuke se encuentra en mi habitación, si quieres despiértalo después de que nos hayamos ido.

—¿Irse, a dónde? —es cuando le cae el veinte al rubio sobre la maleta que la pelirroja tiene a su lado.

—Eso no te lo diré, me voy con Suig —aclara señalando al chico— volveremos de nuestras reconfortantes vacaciones un mes antes de que la gira inicie, para ensayar, nos vemos —finaliza depositando un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del rubio, tomo su maleta y camino hasta donde el guitarrista estaba esperándola. Suigetsu quito de la mano de la pelirroja la maleta, para cargarla él y ella lo tomo del brazo que le ofreció, se perdieron de la vista del rubio al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.

El Uzumaki entro en la suite, deteniendo su andar hasta estar en la habitación, donde el Uchiha dormía. El baterista se le quedo observando por un rato, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus zafiros, un suspiro escapo de sus labios tratando de tomar valor para darle la noticia al moreno, seco con la manga de su polero el rastro de las salinas en sus mejillas mientras acortaba la distancia que lo separa de la cama…

—Teme, despierta —le sacudió cariñosamente el baterista. El Uzumaki tenía sus zafiros algo colorados por las salinas de momentos antes.

—¿Naruto? Qué haces aquí, dobe —indagó el vocalista mientras se restregaba los ojos y sentaba en la cama.

—Suigetsu fue a buscarme a mi suite, por pedido de Karin —aclaró, sin embargo el rubio no pudo evitar que el nombre de la chica brotara de sus labios con tristeza.

—¿Karin, y dónde esta ella? —el Uzumaki agacho la mirada, no podía, no se sentía con valor de mirar al azabache a la cara.

**Sé que no me quieres lastimar**

**Pero tengo que soltarte**

—Ella, no es ciega Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de… del cambio en nuestros sentimientos… —dijo casi en susurros.

—¿Dónde esta ella, dobe? —volvió a preguntar al instante en que retiraba las sabanas, se levantaba y ponía el pantalón que se encontraba donde la noche anterior había quedado.

—Sasuke, estos sentimientos que se nos fueron de las manos, más allá de nuestra amistad y hermandad por la banda… —el vocalista no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara el asombro al escuchar las palabras del rubio. —No lo sé, no me quiso decir —unas lágrimas volvieron a surcar las mejillas del Uzumaki— me dijo que no la buscaras, que no te sintieras culpable de nada —el rubio se paro frente al azabache, levanto su rostro y enfrento los orbes ónix— me dijo que aceptaba su derrota con total tranquilidad y que… deseaba que fueras feliz conmigo, porque entonces sí, no te perdonaría si sucedía lo contrario —el Uzumaki toma con sutileza el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos.

—Naruto, yo aún la quiero —susurra el moreno observando los zafiros en los que brillaban y temblaban en las orillas de los parpados las lágrimas.

—Lo sé… —la voz se le quebró, aparto su mano derecha y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón— …y ella también, por ese motivo fue que tomo su decisión. Toma, me dijo que te lo diera —le entrego una hoja doblada cuidadosamente. El vocalista despliega la hoja, el rubio le mira y sonríe con tristeza, da media vuelta y se acerca a la ventana mirando la nieve que cae cubriendo por completo las calles de Osaka.

_Sasuke-kun, sé que no te gustan las cursilerías y cosas así pero, será solo por esta ocasión, lo prometo. _

_No te culpo de nada, yo sé que nada es eterno, yo ya sabía de tus sentimientos por Naruto desde antes de que formáramos "Rinku". Más como una chiquilla me quise aferrar a los sueños y, aunque haya sido por unos años, se convirtieron en realidad. _

_Te ame y sé que de alguna forma también me amaste en cada uno de los momentos que compartimos como pareja y que terminaron cuando descubriste o más bien, te atreviste a aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos por tu amigo de la infancia. _

_No te culpo, es guapo sabes. Además él siempre fue sincero conmigo con respecto a lo que siente por ti, pero aun así, él respeto lo nuestro porque te veía feliz a mi lado. Por eso ahora no puedo ser egoísta y aunque me cuesta tener que renunciar a ti… ahora, es tiempo de devolverle el favor a Naruto._

_Sé que me quieres, más eso ahora ya no es suficiente, no quiero más noches como anoche, verte dormir, despertar y aún así sentirte ausente, ya no lo soportó por más tiempo, ya no puedo soportar el que estés a mi lado solo porque no quieres lastimarme. He tomado mi decisión y, porque yo te amo es que… _

"…**Hoy te dejo en libertad"**

_Pd. Suigetsu, decidió irse conmigo de vacaciones. Volveremos para los ensayos; antes que inicie la gira mundial, nos vemos pronto amigos._

Una leve sonrisa se plasma en los labios del moreno al terminar de leer, se siente más tranquilo al saber que al menos la pelirroja esta acompañada por alguien que la amaba más que a sí mismo. Confesión que el guitarrista les hiso aquella noche de juerga y juegos entre amigos.

Levanta la mirada viendo frente a él al rubio que observaba con semblante melancólico y triste el caer de la nieve. Con paso lento el Uchiha se acerca a él y lo atrae hacía sí estrechándolo por la cintura, Naruto hecha hacía atrás su cabeza quedando apoyada en el pecho del moreno y sus manos sobre las del vocalista.

—Jamás fue mi intención hacerle daño, la aprecio tanto...

—Lo sé y lo sabe, pero ella sí nos lo hará si no cumplimos con nuestra parte —le susurra en el oído al baterista estrechándolo con más fuerza al sentirse libre de amar a su endemoniado rubio, sin tener que guardar ya por más tiempo sus más profundos sentimientos ante los demás. Una leve sonrisa escapa de la garganta del Uzumaki ante la indirecta del Uchiha.

—Yo siempre,… cumplo con mis promesas —se gira aún entre los brazos del azabache, levanta sus manos y las entrelaza en el cuello del moreno quien se apodera en esos momentos de los labios de Naruto.

Es un nuevo comienzo para los integrantes de Rinku, las cosas se darían como desde un principio debieron ser, el guitarrista y su amada tecladista y el hiperactivo baterista con el apuesto vocalista formando un perfecto "Rinku".

Fin...


End file.
